


Three AM

by naasad



Series: SIMs 'Verse [3]
Category: Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Drabble and a Half, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 04:18:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17821760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naasad/pseuds/naasad
Summary: Valjean wakes up.





	Three AM

**Author's Note:**

> In-game, I just finished Javert's first shift at the police station. It's not _quite_ 3am my time, but it's close enough I'm nervous about getting up for work at 6.

Valjean stirred sleepily as his bedroom door opened and shut. “What time is it?” he murmured, eyes still closed.

“Three a.m. Go back to sleep,” Javert whispered, taking off his uniform in the dark. He stubbed his toe and cursed.

Jean rolled over and turned on the lamp.

Javert scowled and rubbed his foot.

“Long day at work?”

“Hm.” Javert leaned over for a kiss, and another. “Yes. Piles of paperwork… Stupid people asking stupid questions… all day long.” He crawled under the covers and laid his head over his partner's heart, wrapping his arms around his waist.

Jean held him close. “No thieves caught today?” he teased.

Javert looked up sternly, then gave a rare smile. “I've already caught the only one that ever mattered.”

At that, Jean could only smile and kiss him.

They settled in each other's arms to sleep and he turned off the light.


End file.
